La revanche des Volturi
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post Révélation. Les Cullen ont gagnés, les Volturi sont partis mais qui a dit que Aro était du genre à renoncer ? Et si les quileutes avaient une faiblesse ? Ecrit pour la Communauté Bingo fr sur le thème Loup garou : séparé de la meute


**Disclaimers: ****S Meyer pour les personnages**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur Leah, à la base elle devait être gentillette mais comme souvent ça a dérapé... Du coup je doute que S Meyer aime… Bonne lecture à vous et… Reviews ?**_

**La revanche des Volturi**

Leah s'ébroua et secoua ses poils en sortant de la rivière. La jeune louve gronda avant de se renifler consciencieusement. Cela fait, elle sauta à nouveau dans la rivière avec un glapissement. Il lui semblait que l'odeur de charogne des vampires ne partirait jamais. Elle avait beau se laver encore et encore, la puanteur était toujours là. Bien sûr si elle n'était pas obligée d'approcher sans cesse des sangs froids les choses seraient sans doute plus aisées.

« _Arrête un peu de te plaindre et file faire ta ronde Leah. _»

La jeune louve gronda de nouveau. Elle commençait à en avoir assez des remarques de Seth. Les loups garous n'étaient pas censés faire des rondes pour protéger les vampires ! Ils étaient censés protéger DES vampires. Un détail que l'Alpha de sa meute, Jacob, semblait avoir oublié depuis qu'il s'était soi-disant imprégné de cette idiote de Nessie. Par jeu, Leah s'imagina déchirer le corps de la petite fille vampirique sur laquelle tout le monde ne cessait de s'extasier.

« _Ca suffit Leah ! Si ça ne te plait pas, personne ne te retient._ » Gronda Jacob dans sa tête.

La louve retint un glapissement de douleur puis détala, rageuse.

« _C'est bien ce que je compte faire Jacob ! _

_- Leah attend !_

_- Laisse la Seth, elle va revenir, hélas._ »

Leah grogna alors que la dernière pensée de Jacob lui parvenait et elle pressa le pas. Elle ne voulait plus les entendre, plus les voir. Puisque sa meute n'avait aucune considération pour elle et bien elle ne reviendra pas voilà tout.

Un appel mental lui parvint de loin et elle pressa le pas pour lui échapper. Elle avait besoin de quelques heures seule, séparée de la meute.

()()

Le museau dans les pattes, elle se reposait lorsqu'un fait l'alarma soudain. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ne voyait plus rien. Pire, tout semblait être silencieux autour d'elle. Paniquée, Leah donna des coups de dents et de griffes autour d'elle avant de sentir brusquement un collier se refermer autour de son cou.

Là, elle se débattit tandis que les sens lui revenaient peu à peu.

Elle sentit tout d'abord l'odeur affreuse de charogne des vampires et gronda. Une voix étouffée lui parvint.

« Plus facile que prévu. Aro sera satisfait.

- J'avais des doutes, c'était possible que ça ne marche pas sur elle et de fait, ça n'a marché qu'une minute à peine.

- Mais ça a marché, beau travail Alec. »

Indignée, Leah tenta d'appeler Seth et Jacob mais elle se trouvait trop loin d'eux pour réussir à les joindre par la pensée.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien la fille Demetri ?

- Tu doutes de moi Alec ? »

Des grognements retentirent et Leah bondit sur ses pattes, se tenant prête à fuir au moindre relâchement de ses ravisseurs. Elle était la plus rapide de la meute, n'en déplaise à Jacob, et elle était prête à le montrer.

« Arrêtez de vous battre ! Intervint une voix. Si nous la perdons maintenant, elle ira tout répéter aux Cullen et Aro sera furieux.

- Dans ce cas dit à ton frère de cesser de mettre en doute mes compétences.

- Il y a un moyen d'être certain que c'est bien la fille. Il suffit de la pousser à se retransformer. »

Leah songea qu'elle préférerait crever mais une vive douleur la stoppa net. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, elle se consumait, elle…

« Reprend ta forme humaine et cela cessera, » souffla une voix douce.

La louve se débattit mais une nouvelle salve de douleur la cloua sur place.

« Jane, » entendit elle quelqu'un plaisanter.

Folle de douleur, Leah se redressa et reprit sa forme humaine, faisant face aux quatre vampires.

« Encore un doute Alec ? Ironisa celui qui devait être Demetri.

- La femelle. Aro sera content. » Coupa Jane.

Celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé s'approcha de Leah et elle se débattit.

« Tenez bien cette bête. » Ordonna-t-il.

Leah regimba mais brusquement, la peau froide du vampire toucha la sienne et une vague de bonheur la submergea. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se débattre, elle était là où elle aurait toujours du être avec des personnes (depuis quand les vampires étaient-ils des personnes ? songea t'elle) qui l'aimaient. Le bonheur recouvrit toutes ses perceptions et elle se laissa emmener.

_**Une semaine plus tard, **_

Leah tira sur ses chaines alors qu'on la trainait vers les trois sang froids.

« Est-elle sous contrôle ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

- Allons Caius, nous sommes les Volturi, cette bête n'a pas besoin d'être muselée et je veux la voir se transformer. »

Le bien être constant dont Leah avait été entourée depuis sa séparation de la meute finit de disparaitre et elle fit face aux vampires. Elle allait se transformer, les tuer, les…

Forte de cette pensée, Leah allongea ses pattes, déclenchant des rires parmi ses geôliers.

Elle s'apprêtait à bondir lorsque la même douleur que celle qui l'avait saisie la première fois la cloua sur place et elle hurla avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« Très impressionnant Jane. Dites-moi, manque-t-elle à quelqu'un ?

- Aucun des loups n'a semblé la chercher, » intervint un garde.

Le cœur de Leah se serra à cette nouvelle. Personne ne l'avait cherché. Ni Jacob qui était pourtant son Alpha, ni Seth, ni même Sam. Des larmes lui vinrent à cette pensée et les vampires s'esclaffèrent.

« Fragile… Alec peux-tu émousser ses sens ? L'odorat par exemple. »

Une main se posa sur son bras et Leah accueillit avec reconnaissance la disparition de la puanteur.

« Bien Aro es tu satisfait ? Demanda Caius.

- Presque… Je n'ai qu'une louve et il me faut une portée pour me servir de gardes. »

Leah frémit à cette déclaration.

« JAMAIS NOUS NE SERVIRONS DES SANGSUES !

- Oh pourtant tu servais bien les Cullen, susurra Aro. Quelle cruauté de la part de Jacob de t'utiliser ainsi, ici nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous voulons juste te garder à nos côtés et mêler nos espèces. »

Leah siffla et son cœur rata un battement.

« Jamais ! Je ne peux avoir d'enfants.

- Une hérésie, bien sûr que tu peux, encore un mensonge qu'on t'a raconté. Quelle revanche ce serait pour toi Leah. Petite louve tellement méprisée par les autres, par Jacob, par Sam, même par Nessie… Tu pourrais donner à ton tour naissance à une nouvelle espèce, y as-tu seulement songé ? »

Le dernier des manteaux rouges sursauta :

« Aro, tu ne songes pas sérieusement à faire ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Oublies tu que leur Nessie sera bientôt en âge de copuler et que le loup est son prétendant ?

- Dans ce cas on aurait du les tuer.

- Ou alors créer notre propre espèce qui nous serait fidèle grâce à ce bon Corin. »

Perdue, Leah lui fit face et ses babines se retroussèrent alors que le sang-froid avançait vers elle.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à lui imposer le bien être, » remarqua le vampire.

Aro hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous combattre Leah, ici tu n'as pas d'Alpha auquel obéir, pas de maître.

- Vous êtes des sangs froids, je tue les charognes, c'est mon rôle, glapit Leah.

- Qui a dit ça ? Ta meute ? Mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Ahhhh oui, ils sont avec les Cullen… »

Aro laissa les mots flotter dans l'air et s'approcha d'elle.

« Penses y Leah. Toi et moi nous pourrions créer ta propre meute, tu pourrais être l'Alpha, après tout tu es la plus rapide… Ici nous t'aimerions.

- Comme on aime un chiot, » gronda Leah.

Aro prit l'air innocent.

« Mais non voyons, nous ne sommes pas les Cullen. Comme on aime un membre de la famille Volturi.

- Tu mens, siffla Leah.

- Allons, tes enfants seront les miens, crois-tu que je ne ne les aimerai pas ? »

Leah sentit que quelque chose clochait mais les paroles d'Aro répondaient trop à ses propres rêves pour qu'elle puisse y résister. Son cœur battit plus vite et elle rencontra le regard rouge d'Aro. Un instant elle ressentit le dégout puis cela cessa. Rien ne comptait plus qu'Aro.

« Transforme toi ma petite louve, souffla Aro. Transforme-toi, Leah, Alpha de la meute Volturi. »

Leah poussa un petit couinement de plaisir et se transforma sous les yeux inquiets des autres membres de la salle.

« Laissez-moi avec elle, ordonna Aro.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit laissez-moi avec ma louve. Seule Renata restera. »

Les autres obéirent et Leah sentit la main glacée d'Aro s'enfoncer dans ses poils.

« Il faudra te les laisser pousser petite louve, tu es tellement magnifique avec des cheveux longs. »

Leah regimba mais Aro reprit.

« Une nouvelle race Leah, de quoi montrer aux autres à quel point ils avaient torts de te mépriser. »

Leah battit de la queue avant de pousser un hurlement en sentant une chose froide la pénétrer.

« Oui ma belle petite louve, ma jolie louve, » susurra Aro en allant et venant en elle.

Leah planta ses griffes dans le sol tandis qu'il se poussait avec violence en elle et un hurlement lui échappa. En elle, son sexe était froid, dur comme de l'acier et elle avait l'impression d'être empalée par un morceau de glace.

« Redeviens femme ma louve… » Ordonna Aro en la désertant.

Tremblante, Leah leva les yeux vers lui et il l'allongea.

« Une fois louve, une fois femme. »

Cette fois, elle ressentit plus durement encore son étreinte mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Aro la voulait. Quand Sam la rejetait, quand tous les loups la rejetaient et que les autres hommes l'auraient prise pour un monstre en raison de sa nature, le sang froid la prenait.

« Oui ma petite louve. » Souffla Aro en l'embrassant.

Leah frissonna et elle sentit sa puissance alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur. Son étreinte était sauvage, douloureuse mais si jouissive en même temps qu'elle poussa un cri de plaisir.

Finalement, Aro la relâcha et elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, vaincue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle haïssait les sangsues, haïssait leur odeur, pourtant celui-ci…

« Ils t'ont tous menti Leah, tous. Nos espèces sont faites pour s'entraider pas pour combattre. Tu es l'Alpha.

- Je n'ai pas de meute, s'entendit-elle répondre.

- Ça viendra. »

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

Leah hurla alors que l'enfant déchirait ses chairs pour sortir. Elle ne savait plus si elle était louve ou femme.

« Alec, » ordonna Aro.

La main glacée du vampire se posa sur son front et Leah fixa Aro. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle l'écoutait tant, il était son imprégné, sa vie, rien ne comptait plus qu'Aro.

Alors qu'elle expulsait l'enfant, elle perdit conscience.

Aro s'approcha de la chose poilue.

« Un mâle, parfait… Nous avons un couple désormais. Dès que ma petite chienne aura repris des forces et que celui-ci aura grandi, nous les ferons copuler.

- Elle ne se rebellera pas ? Demanda Caius.

- Pfff, elle vit dans l'illusion que je suis son promis. Ricana Aro.

- Une riche idée pour les dresser, » commenta Caius.

Aro s'offrit un sourire satisfait.

« Nous aurons bientôt chacun le nôtre, une armée de chiens à notre botte.

- Et après ?

- Après ? Nous verrons si les Cullen nous opposent toujours autant de résistance. La meute de Leah sera la plus puissante qui soit et elle en sera l'Alpha. Grâce à elle et à sa meute nous dominerons le monde. »


End file.
